


Christmas at Malfoy Manor

by Nonbinarybiomajor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Draco, Christmas, holiday malfoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinarybiomajor/pseuds/Nonbinarybiomajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “smol Draco Malfoy during the holidays and happy Malfoy fam time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at Malfoy Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny bowl-cut Draco at 4 years old. Based off the comic of the Malfoys that uses the Lion King quote

The first snowflake had hardly touched the ground when the blonde toddler shot from his bed, fleece-covered fit hitting the mansion’s polished floors as he made his way to the master bedroom down the hall. Teddy bear in tow, he set the entirety of his tiny body weight against the dark mahogany doors until they slid open enough to permit his entrance.

This small bowl-cut bullet flew across the room in a flash, coming to a stop near his father’s pillow-covered head. “Dad? Dad, wake up,” he whispered.

Annoyed by the lack of response thereafter, the boy’s tiny toddler fists began to strike the pillow in a steady rhythm. “Dadadadadadadadad,” the child chanted, eliciting a groan from the long-haired patriarch under attack.

“Lucius,” Narcissa groggily called from the opposite side of the bed, “your son is awake.”  
“Before sunrise, he’s your son,” Lucius replied, shifting out from beneath the down pillow and capturing the rebel youth in his arms, then proceeding to toss the squealing child onto the bed.

“Draco, what have we told you about knocking?” Narcissa scolding.

Beginning to bounce on his knees, the smallest Malfoy exclaimed “But Mummy, it’s Christmas!”

Lucius stretched out, his nightmares of green light and screams melting away with a yawn. It’d been several years since the Dark Lord’s passing, and life at Malfoy Manor had - for the most part - returned to normal. “Is it now?,” he replied to his son, a slight smile finding its way to his checks. “Well then, I suppose we should go see what Dobby has made for breakfast, shouldn’t we?”

Christmas passed as in any average household: gifts, bad sweaters, tea, and feasting. Later that night, when Draco had fallen asleep on their laps, Narcissa and Lucius began to think that maybe, just maybe, the Dark Lord’s death had been a positive occurrence. Now, in this era of peace, they could live a normal life, and raise their son to never know the horrors of war.


End file.
